


RWBY: Light of the Moon (Freezerburn)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Love, Romance, Tugs at the heart strings, as my reader put it, complicated feelings, ”cheesier than my moms mac n cheese”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Yang likes to go and let off some steam sometimes, but fails to tell any team member where she’s going. Weiss decides to follow behind and trail her.
Relationships: Freezerburn, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Yang/Weiss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	RWBY: Light of the Moon (Freezerburn)

The evening began, heavy with pressure lingering in the air, a sure sign for a rainstorm on its way. But by the next few hours that passed, not a drop came from the sky. Simple humidity filled the air alongside the heaviness of the clouds. In the midst of it all, a young blonde martial artist strikes at the peak of her training session, on an abandoned rooftop.

Her fists moved with the might of a dragon and her legs kicked with the vigor of a river. Her eyes flashed with an unrelenting rage. With every movement, the sweat dripping down her face was the only thing cooling her down. A symbol of victory for the flame that drove her. That was the daily life for Yang Xiao Long. 

Yang continued her workout, up until the moon began to rise above the violet dusk sky. The signal for the end of her strenuous routine. She huffed and did her last stretches before sitting down atop the concrete of the rooftop. As she tried to catch her breath, she gazed out over the distance of the small city. It was truly a view like none other. The moon was full and bright, glimmering against a slowly darkening sky. Tiny specks in the sky showing miniscule stars along the dark parts of the early evening. 

The dingy door to the rooftop creaked open, revealing a small pale figure creeping through the entryway. The person walked over to Yang, who did not seem worried over who was approaching her. Yang leaned her head back and made eye contact with the petite figure whose crystal colored eyes narrowed, clearly displeased at whom she was looking at.

"You said you would be back in an hour. Does this look like an hour to you?" Weiss motioned her hand towards the rising moon, making her point. It had been at least 3 hours if not 4, since Yang left the complex. Weiss didn't want her to leave in the first place, but couldn’t bring herself to force her to stay behind.

Weiss never wanted to be the reason anybody stayed behind.

"Chill out, it's no big deal. You knew where I'd be anyways." Yang waved it off before motioning Weiss to sit down beside her, patting the hard concrete underneath her hand. 

Weiss sighed, taking up the offer and sitting beside the glowing martial artist. She remained quiet, due to the fact that she was unsure of how to confront Yang sneaking off yet again. 

This wasn't the first time this happened. Yang was known for sneaking away every so often to train and keep herself on her toes. But every time she did so, especially after all that they had gone through to get each other back, Weiss felt the same sad tinge in her chest. The same one she felt now, where her feelings of being worried and left behind blended together. 

Maybe it was time for her to speak her mind. 

But Weiss couldn't do anything else other than stare off into the deepening night sky across the distance. It was hard to talk about how she felt, because she never wanted it to come off as selfish. 

"What's got you so lost in thought, little snowflake?" Yang peered over, noticing how Weiss was unusually quiet. She figured she was gonna get scolded a little bit more so she was fairly concerned when nothing came out.

Weiss's face turned a shade of pink upon hearing the nickname. That was the first time Yang had called her anything like that. However, it made her feel strange. 

"I get scared when you leave without notice," The quiet voice muttered. "I'm afraid I'll lose you again." She sank into her seat, her head sinking into her lap. 

Yang's eyes widened. She had no idea this is how she felt about her sneaking off. A part of her felt guilty, but she couldn't hold her thoughts from spilling out.

"I would never leave you. No force in this world could tear me from you," Yang breathed heavily. "I'm up here for the same reason you are. I want to keep the people I care about safe." She moved over, closing the gap between them. Her hand reached over and calmly rubbed up and down Weiss's back. 

"I care about you, a lot more than you know." Yang played with a few gold locks of hair that went astray from her face. She knew how Weiss was feeling but never knew of the bigger concern that grew within her gut. 

"Just promise me you won't do it again. I just want to know you’re safe." Weiss's teary eyes looked up at Yang. The moonlight reflected its bold color in her eyes. Yang wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. The pink in Weiss's cheeks deepened a few shades at the warm touch of her hand. She instinctively leaned into it. 

Yang held Weiss’s face in her hand, almost gazing into the moonlit beauty that was her eyes. Part of her couldn’t look away, not that she wanted to though. In that moment, nothing else mattered other than the two of them existing in that bubble of feeling. 

“I don’t like seeing you so worried. Such a strong, elegant woman such as yourself shouldn’t cry tears over a peasant like me.” Yang overdramatized, earning a quick giggle from her icy counterpart. Weiss smiled, feeling the warmth of the hand that cared for her deeply move away from her face. 

“You should come with me when I sneak out to train.”   
“Is this an invitation?” Weiss gawked, clearly surprised at the invite.  
“You help me cool down, I don’t see why not.” Yang winked at her, capturing yet another fluster on her cheeks.   
“I would be honored to join you.” Weiss sheepishly responded. 

The two sat beside each other, sharing stories and jokes alike, avoiding the subject of retreating back. Neither dared to end the night until it was absolutely necessary, which left them in each other’s company until well past midnight. By then, the silence was growing between them as they watched the starry night sky together.


End file.
